


Цикл "Признания в любви"

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn





	Цикл "Признания в любви"

**Просто заткнись**

– Бейсбольный придурок, – говорит Гокудера. – Какого хрена ты свалил учиться в Токио? Десятый без тебя скучает, – цедит он совсем уж злобно.  
Они идут от дома Цуны, где только что закончилась вечеринка.  
Ямамото молчит, и Гокудера продолжает ругать его.  
– Перестань, – в конце концов просит Ямамото, когда они оказываются в самом тёмном месте между двумя фонарями. Стена офисного здания нависает здесь над улицей, а слабенькая лампочка над входом не выхватывает из тяжёлого зимнего сумрака две фигуры.  
– Да чёрта с два я перестану! – восклицание отражается от окон, осыпается на тротуар снежным крошевом.  
Тогда Ямамото берёт Гокудеру за куртку спереди обеими руками, будто собирается трясти, поворачивает спиной к стене, прижимает к ней и, наклонившись, целует дрожащие от злости губы.  
Гокудера сначала напрягается и даже поднимает правую руку, будто для удара, но только отодвигает Ямамото от себя.  
– Ты охуел, – выдыхает он без особого удивления.  
Ямамото ждёт продолжения, какого-нибудь более понятного ответа. Он как будто сам растерян из-за своих действий. И некоторое время оба молчат, дыхание вырывается облачками пара из приоткрытых ртов – будто пустые, без слов реплики персонажей манги или комикса.  
– Можно мне переночевать сегодня у тебя? – наконец неловко спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Совсем ебанулся?! – яростно шипит Гокудера. – Свалил на полгода, вернулся на каникулы и теперь думаешь, что я так запросто буду с тобой спать?!  
Глаза Ямамото немного округляются от удивления, а брови приподнимаются, делая выражение его лица очень забавным.  
– Я не думал, что мы могли бы... – Ему приходится отпустить Гокудеру, чтобы почесать в затылке. – Просто я давно тебя не видел, приехал ненадолго и думал, мы могли бы просто поговорить.  
Пока он смущённо бормочет, Гокудера хмурится всё сердитее и сердитее.  
– Придурок! – выдаёт он вместо внятного ответа.  
– Я понимаю, я никогда за тобой не ухаживал, но думал... – Ямамото совсем растерян. – Мы так давно друг друга знаем. – Он умоляюще смотрит на Гокудеру, будто тот может ему помочь.  
– Придурок, – повторяет Гокудера. Правда, уже не так гневно.  
– Я могу что-нибудь сделать?  
– Как будто мало того, что ты уже натворил. Пошли. – Гокудера дёргает его за руку и ведёт за собой, будто нашкодившего ребёнка.  
– Куда мы? – спрашивает Ямамото, повеселев.  
– Просто. Заткнись.  
Гокудера останавливается в следующем промежутке почти полной темноты, сердито дёргает Ямамото за шарф и, когда тот послушно наклоняется, целует сам.

***

**Покорми меня**

Цуна впервые наедине с Кёко у неё дома. Он думал, Рёхей проведёт с ними весь день, пока Кёко будет помогать Цуне с подготовкой к экзаменам, но тот сказал, что у него внеплановая тренировка, и ушёл, едва перекусив.  
Цуне хочется думать, что Рёхей оставил их вдвоём сознательно.  
– Очень вкусно, спасибо, – говорит Цуна, отодвигая тарелку. – Ты отлично готовишь, Кёко.  
Он улыбается, опасаясь, что улыбка выходит нервной и натянутой. И чем больше Цуна нервничает, тем ненатуральнее улыбается.  
– Тебе спасибо за комплимент. – Кёко смущённо отводит взгляд и пожимает плечами. – По сравнению с твоей мамой я просто жалкая дилетантка.  
– Я хотел бы есть то, что ты готовишь, каждый день. – Цуна и сам хочет посмотреть в сторону, но Кёко так идёт румянец, что он никак не может налюбоваться.  
– Тебе бы это надоело через неделю. – Кёко пытается отмахнуться от его слов, обратить всё в шутку, но лицо у неё серьёзное.  
– Не надоест и за всю жизнь, – произносит Цуна так спокойно и уверенно, что это удивляет и его самого, и Кёко.  
– Раз ты так говоришь, я не против, – совсем тихо отвечает Кёко, и Цуна понимает, что он – самый счастливый человек в мире. Возможно – во всех восьми триллионах миров Три-ни-Сетте.

***

**Я тебя ненавижу**

Обычно Занзас говорит "я тебя ненавижу" или "сдохни, мусор". Когда он в хорошем настроении, он может ограничиться "отвали" или "заткнись". Когда ему грустно, он говорит "пошёл на хуй" и швыряет стаканом. Когда бесится – молчит. А бесится он почти всегда, особенно если не пьян.  
После "Колыбели" он никак не может согреться, но не хочет этого показывать, поэтому никогда не одевается по погоде. К счастью, Пламя Ярости так жжёт его душу, что тело остаётся неподвластным холоду, и Занзас никогда не болеет, если не ранен.

Когда Занзас говорит:  
– Ты мне нужен, – он пьян в стельку. Настолько, что не может подняться из кресла, но недостаточно, чтобы утратить способность убивать.  
– Зачем? – Сквало чуть трезвее, и он тоже ещё может кого-нибудь убить, но соображает уже не очень хорошо.  
Занзас зло хмурится, шрамы начинают расползаться по искажённому лицу, спускаются на запястья из-под расстёгнутых манжет белой рубашки.  
"Он не будет бросать стаканом, – с весёлым хмельным недоумением думает Сквало. – Он меня убьёт". Эта мысль приносит облегчение. Умереть – последняя услуга, которую Сквало может оказать Занзасу. Последнее доказательство верности.  
Но вместо того, чтобы сжечь Сквало на месте, Занзас ненатурально смеётся и говорит:  
– Тупой мусор. Это была шутка.  
Сквало знает, что Занзас лжёт. Занзас не может этого не понимать.  
Сквало может разозлиться, наорать на Занзаса, увернуться от стакана – сделать так, чтобы всё стало как раньше, как обычно, хотя бы внешне. Но оба, несмотря на опьянение, прекрасно понимают, что как раньше не будет уже никогда.  
Занзас ждёт реакции Сквало. Губы кривятся в злобной ухмылке, в обычно бешеных глазах мерцает отчаяние.  
Сквало ставит стакан на стойку домашнего бара и идёт к Занзасу. Виски обманывает чувства Сквало – тому кажется, что он плывёт над полом в воздухе и ничего не весит. "Наверное, мертвецы чувствуют то же самое", – мелькает на задворках сознания бесполезная мысль.  
Сквало садится на пол у кресла Занзаса, берёт постепенно бледнеющую ладонь и прижимается лбом к тыльной стороне.  
– Я с тобой, Занзас. Я всегда с тобой, – почти беззвучно произносит Сквало.  
Становится очень тихо. Сквало не слышит ни собственного дыхания, ни дыхания Занзаса. Потом негромкий стук стакана сообщает Сквало, что Занзас освободил вторую руку. Сквало ничего не боится, но неизвестность заставляет его напрячься.  
Занзас кладёт прохладную руку на затылок Сквало, вплетает пальцы в волосы, почти ласкает. Но потом сжимает кулак и вздёргивает голову Сквало, чтобы прямо в лицо яростно прошептать:  
– Никогда об этом не забывай. Никогда.  
– Как будто я могу, – улыбается Сквало.  
Всё ещё перекошенное лицо Занзаса постепенно светлеет, глаза сверкают уже не так отчаянно, а если бы Занзас вдруг совершенно перестал злиться, Сквало, пожалуй, испугался бы по-настоящему.  
Наклонившись ещё ниже, Занзас утыкается лбом в лоб Сквало, прижимает его, не давая пошевелиться. Несколько минут неподвижной, безмолвной близости кажутся Сквало целой вечностью. Потом губы Занзаса находят его рот, и пока Сквало не поддаётся, не отвечает на поцелуй, прикасаются почти нежно. Потом Сквало не выдерживает, подаётся вперёд и вверх всем телом: толкнуть Занзаса в кресло, нависнуть над ним, запустить руки под расстёгнутую рубашку. Занзас удерживает его – он всегда так делает – кусает губы и только после этого отпускает, разрешая действовать.  
Всё становится как обычно. Или даже немного лучше.


End file.
